defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rhifox
Hey mate, I would like to change the FC temple, to put koz's Character in it, and all those warnings Taz putted scared me off. Help! Rasonal 18:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * I have changed the FC to have Kozgugore. Just ignore the tags, those are called 'comments'. They put something that you can only see in the edit field, but that don't show up on the actual page. So you can edit everything below that stuff just fine. I removed the superfluous comments that Taz had there (he had some overviews of other entries in the comments, I have no idea why). You can look at the page history to see the things I changed and get an idea. The only two warnings were to 'only edit this page if you know what you're doing' (you should know now), and instructions for how to put it on the main page. But since the main page automatically updates when you change the Template, there's no need to worry about that. Anyway, I got rid of the warnings/comments (they were adding ugly blank lines on the main page and weren't needed anyway), as well as adding links to the nominating pages underneath the various featured entries. --Rhifox/Drustai 02:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Abit stuck. Might sound abit stupid, but how exactly do I insert a picture into my Userpage / Description? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories request Dear Rhifox, please add Drorin Thunderbrew to the List of Characters and Race categories. Thanks in advance! --Drorin * Looks like you already managed it fine by yourself! :) I added one category you missed, though. BTW, I think I'm going to have to steal your icon idea, those are cool! :D --Rhifox/Drustai 04:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) * Hi there, I am new to Wiki's and don't know how to add my character profile to the list of Horde characters? is this something you can help me with please? Khorus Baneblade. Any help is much appreciated. ** Done! --Rhifox/Drustai 05:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Character: Template page restore Hey Dru. One of my guildies, Alergum, accidently edited the Character: Template page to his own specifications thinking it was "his own template". I'd correct the mistake myself but I don't want to go raging rampant on your wiki. Tell me to fix it or fix it yourself either way: Apologies! Fedaykiin 19:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please delete ArliPlaceholder.png? I no longer need the image. Many thanks :) Greetings Rhifox and thanks for the message. My computer skills are poor enough to be the stuff of legends, so my first question is this; "How do i make one of those shiny category banners with the nice yellow bar, picture and rough guild description?" Best Regards, Mudija.Mad Mudi 09:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Good to see you're still around, I had applied for adoption rights due to the inactivity around here, it failed though due to your having returned though(not that I'm complaining). If you need an extra admin around here though, I'm happy to help. Kufell (talk) 21:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Greetings, I am writing to ask for information. Are we going to implement new Map function to our community? Yours faithfully, Mallucis the Blacksmith